Smashing News
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Sirius, Remus and Tonks are chilling in the kitchen, until Sirius has to go and bloody spoil it! Disclaimer: All Rowling's!


**Ok this is another Remus and Tonks story I've done, and this time I've tried a little bit of humour. I apologize in advance; it will probably be terribly unfunny. I know I have other stories to update but I've been thinking about this storyline for days now...**

Tonks trudged into the kitchen, groggy from lack of sleep after another night on duty. She was greeted by Sirius, who was blabbing away, and Remus who was staring at one spot, uninterested in Sirius' ramblings.

She stumbled over to the counter, grabbing a mug and almost dropping it in the process. She could almost hear Sirius open his mouth to ask for her to make some tea for him, so she wheeled around and gave him a deathly glare.

'No.'

'I didn't even say anything!' Sirius said.

'You were going to.' Tonks replied slyly, and turned back around to continue making tea.

'So,' Sirius mused, trying to make conversation, 'How about we play the name game?'

'No,' snapped Tonks, 'I'm tired.'

Sirius looked expectantly at Remus. 'I don't know...' he began.

'Moony, you're playing.' Sirius decided for him.

Remus groaned but said nothing.

'Great, so this is how you play,' Sirius explained excitedly, 'you work out people's married names.'

Remus raised his eyebrow but remained silent.

'So, you can have anyone's name really.' Sirius thought for a minute, and then almost jumped with excitement, 'How about Hestia Hagrid?'

Remus smirked but did not laugh, much to Sirius' disappointment. 'Ok then,' Sirius tried again, 'How about Minerva Dumbledore?'

Tonks laughed this time and Remus only smiled at her laugh.

About an hour went by, with names like 'Fleur Potter', 'Hermione Malfoy' and 'Molly Shacklebolt', and Tonks was back on her feet making her third cup of tea. Remus had put down his paper, not offering his own ideas, but still smirking at Tonks and Sirius' ridiculous pairings.

An almost evil grin spread across Sirius' face, not for the first time that night, 'I have a brilliant one. Truly great this one is.' He chuckled to himself for a bit, then took a deep breath and spoke, 'Nymphadora Lupin.'

A resonating crash echoed out through the kitchen. Tonks had dropped her mug full of tea onto the floor, and she was still facing the wall, not even bothering to repair the cup. Remus was staring at Sirius with a malicious glare, and Sirius was laughing in the corner, pleased at the obvious awkwardness he had made.

'Haha, I'll leave you two alone then,' Sirius continued to giggle as he walked to the door, 'You might have the chance to discuss marriage plans.'

Remus and Tonks snapped out of their trances as Sirius slammed the door. Remus shot up and hurried to help Tonks while she stood and looked for her wand. It was certainly no secret to the order that Tonks and Remus felt something for each other, but the pair seemed oblivious to each other's feelings.

Eventually, Tonks gave up on the search for the wand and bent down to pick up the broken crockery by hand. Her hand skimmed over Remus' a few times, sending shivers down her spine. Their hands touched again but this time the pair held them there, looking into each other's eyes.

Despite the cold tea that was flooding into each person's jeans at the knee, the pair edged close together. Tonks could see the scar etched on his face up close now, and she could see it extended further than she had expected. A few unknown scars ran down his neck, looking deeper and fiercer than even the ones of his face, and she felt a pang of sorrow for the man. A small layer of stubble was fresh on his chin, with a small flicker of rough brown colour. His eyes were a beautiful shade of deep brown and sadness was hidden behind them, a sadness that shouldn't be behind a normal 30 something year-old man. But this was Remus, and he was anything but normal. He was kind, charming, helpful, selfless and ruggedly handsome, despite his furry little problem.

Remus could see things he's never seen in Tonks before too. Tiny freckles peppered her nose, and her almond shaped blue eyes had faint flecks of purple. Her skin was incredibly smooth and pale, the only real colour was in her blushing cheeks, a splat of bright pink strong enough to match her hair shade. He studied her lips too, they looked a little dry, but soft at the same time, and they were a natural shade of pink, any lipstick she may have once worn was now gone. Little dimples appeared on her cheeks as she smiled, and Remus couldn't help but return it.

They both looked down at their touching hands and blushed even more fiercely than before. Standing up quickly, Remus turned to the sink with a handful of smashed china and deposited it there. Tonks was still on the floor, slowly picking up the smashed teacup while watching Remus stroke his stubble on his chin.

She stood up slowly, trying to elegantly saddle over to Remus and (excuse the cliché) steal a kiss. Her first step landed in the giant pool of sugary tea and sure enough she slipped and basically tea-skated across the room, crashing into a very amused Remus.

They were back on the floor again, but this time it was more than hands that were touching. Tonks' hands were on the floor, her arms outstretched so she wasn't squishing Remus' face with her boobs, one of her legs in between Remus' own and her shirt slipped a little lower than was comfortable. Remus couldn't help but stare at the half revealed pink bra that was in front his face and he was now rather aroused instead of amused. He swallowed and, in an attempt to avoid her breasts in his very red face, he shuffled upwards. Now he was face to face with Tonks, and he had to think of Umbridge to stop a certain body part from moving...

Tonks smiled at him then pressed her lips down on his, her stomach doing back flips as she finally tasted the bittersweet chocolate on his lips. His stubble was pleasantly scratching her face and after the initial shock had worn off one of his hands ran through her soft hair, as the other was tugging her body closer into his.

The door flew open, but the couple did not fly apart. They were too into the kiss they had been longing for since they first met to notice a rather shocked but rather angry Sirius looming in the door-way. He just happened to come in as Remus' hand was exploring Tonks' rather lovely behind, and when her shirt had slipped a little lower than even before...

'REMUS JOHN LUPIN,' Sirius roared from above them.

Tonks rolled off Remus quickly and stood back against the kitchen counter rearranging her clothes, while Remus jumped up against the table. His face showed fear and amusement, but his eyes still showed the passion of the kiss moments before.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN!' Sirius roared.

'Erm, well, it's exactly as it looks really...' Remus stuttered slightly with a small smile, 'Well maybe not exactly as you saw, as your imagination does intend to see things dirtier than they really are...'

Sirius' face was a picture, but not a very nice one. His eyes showed a fury and pain from years of isolation in Azkaban, his face unshaven but not pleasant like Remus' stubble and his scraggly hair, although clean, still had an element of grime about it. He had a very handsome face with some boyish charm, but the rest was blocked by haunted memories of Azkaban. He waltzed over to Remus, and as he approached his hand raised into a fist, but instead of punching him, Sirius merely patted his shoulder firmly. Remus blinked in disbelief and looked from Tonks to Sirius repeatedly.

'Be good to her.' Sirius said seriously, leaving the room as abruptly as he came in.

Remus looked at Tonks with a raised eyebrow, and Tonks returned the bemused look. He slowly moved to the sink next to Tonks to get a better view of the door. Sirius hadn't closed it behind him, but he had indeed gone upstairs and left them in peace. Tonks turned to Remus to ask him a question, the blush in her cheeks still present from Sirius' intrusion.

'Remus-'Tonks began, but was steadily interrupted.

Remus had pressed his lips against her and the force of the surprise pushed her back onto the wall. Their lips parted for a bit, but only to catch their breaths before kissing yet again. Tonks' back was against the wall and Remus was pushing his body very close to hers.

'Right, you know what, I'm not sure I'm ok with this after all,' a voice from behind them yelled. They couple broke apart instantly as Sirius waltzed back in the room again.

Tonks pushed in front of Remus to face her cousin, an angry frown on her face, 'Sirius, since when is my love life any of your business?'

'Since you're my cousin, and he's my best friend!'

'Aw, am I really your best friend, Sirius?' Remus said sardonically, 'I thought you and Molly got on so well!'

Sirius scowled, 'Back to the point, Moony, that's my cousin you were snogging, and I saw where your hand was going.'

Remus blushed slightly, 'I wouldn't complain if you dated my cousin, or even my sister! Well, actually I would be a little concerned...'

'I see her as my little sister, Remus,' Sirius countered and leaned against the door frame, 'and I would rather you weren't shagging her in the kitchen!'

Remus exploded into a coughing fit, blushing furiously now and wishing he could disappear. Tonks' hair was flashing red now and she glared at her cousin, 'Sirius Orion Black, I will shag who I want, where I want.'

Remus nearly died at her statement, if possible he went redder, 'Tonks! We weren't, as you both so delicately put, _shagging. _And we won't be _doing it_ in the kitchen if we do it all!_' _

Tonks raised an eyebrow at him, 'So you are saying _if_ we do it? That implies you don't want to do it.'

'No! Of course I want to do it! I mean, if you...' Remus blushed once again, really regretting his last statement.

'Aha! So you do want to shag little Nymphie here?' Sirius asked mockingly, and Remus buried his head in his hands.

'Call me Nymphie and die, Sirius Black. And you do want to shag me then, Remus? I admit it's a bit soon but when it does happen you won't regret it.' Tonks said with a small wink.

Remus looked up at her, a tight knot in his throat. 'I have to... I need...goodnight...' Remus called and he strolled out of the room.

Tonks looked at where he had left, and then to Sirius with a broad grin on her face. This was going to be fun.


End file.
